1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electric food processor having a housing in which there is disposed an electric motor with a motor shaft which, via a gear mechanism, drives at least three concentric output drives at different rotational speeds. The common axis of rotation of the output drives is set at a distance from the motor shaft. Working tools may be coupled to the output drives which rotate in a working container that can be placed on the housing.
2. Description of the Related Art
A food processor of that type is disclosed by EP 0 022 465. The drive unit of that prior art food processor is constructed with an output drive shaft whose output drive end is constructed as a first output drive for a first plug-on tool. Arranged coaxially with the output drive shaft is a first output drive sleeve as a second output drive for a second plug-on tool. The first output drive sleeve is thereby driven by the output drive shaft by means of a first step-down gear mechanism. In order to obtain a third output drive for a third tool, a second, set-back, second output drive sleeve is mounted between the output drive shaft and the first output drive sleeve, is used at the end as a third output drive and can be driven by the output drive shaft by means of a second step-down gear mechanism. Parallel to the common axis of rotation of the three concentric output drives, and set at a distance from them, the upper end of the vertical motor shaft or the coupling element that is placed on the latter serves as a fourth output drive for a fourth type of kitchen appliance, which can be driven at high speed.